1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to military training equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to a training device for use with combat vehicles.
2. Prior Art
The military utilizes a large number of combat vehicles with guns firing numerous sizes and types of shells. One of the most important combat vehicles currently in use by the United States military is the M2/M3 Bradley Infantry/Calvary/O.D.S., Fighting Vehicle. The U.S. Marine Corps and Air Force alternative to the M2/M3 Bradley Infantry/Calvary/O.D.S. Fighting Vehicle is a Light Armored Vehicle (LAV) with many similar operational characteristics. Both the M2/M3 Bradley Infantry/Calvary/O.D.S. Fighting Vehicle and the LAV currently use as their main weaponry a 25 millimeter gun.
Because of reductions in the military budget in recent years, fewer and shorter training courses, including fewer hours spent on weapons training, are becoming more the norm in the military. In addition to reducing the amount of training costs, the military is looking for methods to lower its costs. One method for reducing the cost of training is to use less expensive ammunition during training. For example, the cost of using the main weapon of the Bradley vehicle, a 25 millimeter cannon, is approximately $1,400.00 per training session. In contrast, the cost of the standard United States Army M2.50 caliber machine gun is only about $90.00 per training session. While the firing characteristics of these two weapons are not exactly the same, they are sufficiently similar to permit the substitution of the M2.50 caliber machine gun for the 25 millimeter cannon where possible. The cost savings of such a substitution is estimated to be in the millions of dollars each year. Thus, an effective device for securing a M2.50 caliber machine gun to a combat vehicle would be quite useful.
It is important to understand that not all substitutions of weapons would be useful. To achieve the best possible training, the substituted weapon must have similar firing characteristics and similar operational characteristics to the weapon being replaced. Further, the substituted weapon must be securely attached to the combat vehicle so that upon movement by the vehicle, the substituted weapon does not move significantly. The substituted weapon must also permit firing in a pattern similar to the weapon that is being replaced. Finally, the substituted weapon should be inexpensive and readily interchangeable with the weapon being replaced.
One such substituted device is the Reavis subcaliber device for Bradley vehicles described in Tradoc Pam 71-9 published by the United States Army. This Reavis device is a specialized mount for an M16 rifle which is mounted to the main gun trunnion/barrel of the Ms/M3 Bradley Infantry/Calvary/O.D.S. Fighting Vehicle. It is mounted to the barrel by a set of aluminum or steel brackets which are clamped to the main gun turret ring/barrel. This device uses a M16 rifle as a substitution weapon for the main gun of the M2/M3 Bradley Infantry/Calvary/O.D.S. Fighting Vehicle. While the Reavis device is a substitution device for the 25 millimeter weapon, it cannot be used with many current Bradley Fighting vehicles because of mounting problems. In addition, it does not possess similar firing characteristics to the 25 mm weapon of the M2/M3 Bradley Infantry/Calvary/O.D.S. Fighting Vehicle, is expensive to produce and difficult to mount.
A somewhat similar device is designed for use with a tank or other combat vehicle having a fixed main gun. For example, the M179 Telfare is a tank appended device that mounts an M2.50 caliber machine gun to the main gun of a tank or other armored vehicle. The Telfare consists of a base plate, a front mounting yoke, and a transverse and elevating assembly attached to a mounting bracket wherein the bracket is secured to the tank around the barrel of the main gun. However, the mounting bracket of this device cannot be used with the barrel of a combat vehicle, such as the M2/M3 Bradley Infantry/Calvary/O.D.S. Fighting Vehicle.
Another tank appended device mounted using a bracket mounting system is the Brewster M180/M181 subcaliber training device. This device attaches a mounting bracket to the main barrel of an armored vehicle, such as tank. Attached to the mounting bracket is a conventional assault rifle or M55 laser trainer. While this Brewster training device can be useful in situations similar to that of the Telfare device, it cannot be used as a substitution for the barrel of a combat vehicle such as the M2/M3 Bradley Infantry/Calvary/O.D.S. Fighting Vehicle.
WO 85 01341 discloses a subcaliber training device for launchers and similar weapons. This device constitutes a subcaliber anti-armor training device which permits the firing of a 0.22 mm rimfire cartridge from a 66 mm light anti-armor weapon.
Another training means for a weapon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,372.
As listed in Field Manual 27-1 dated list, a variety of the current devices such as the Thru Sight Video, Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (M.I.L.E.S.), Precision Gunnery System (P.G.S.), Videodisc Integrated Gunnery Simulator (V.I.C.S.), Conduct of Fire Trainer (C.O.F.T.), Simulations Network (SIMNET), do not allow crews to perform actual ammunition firing. These devices are at best described as laser simulation gunnery and requires expensive equipment to be mounted on the combat vehicle. Though the military has spent years and millions of dollars to develop and field these simulation devices, they all are still unable to overcome environmental conditions such as rain, fog, dust, and snow.
While these devices are helpful in some training situations, specifically designed training devices for use with a M2/M3 Bradley Infantry/Calvary/O.D.S. Fighting Vehicle or the LAV used by other branches of the military are still necessary.
Therefore there is still needed a subcaliber training device which will replace the main weapon of combat vehicles such as the M2/M3 Bradley Infantry/Calvary/O.D.S. Fighting Vehicle of the Army or the LAV used by other branches of the military.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a training device for use with combat vehicles.
It is another object of this invention to provide a training device for combat vehicles which simulates the firing characteristics of the main gun of the combat vehicle while using a smaller, less expensive weapon.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a training device for combat vehicles which is easy to install and sight.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a training device for combat vehicles which provides realistic training and practice for the individuals who are being trained using that device.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description, drawings and claims. The description along with the accompanying drawings, provides a selected example of construction of the device to illustrate the invention.